


What They Don't Know

by FullmetalHeartbreak



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Military Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Stockings, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalHeartbreak/pseuds/FullmetalHeartbreak
Summary: Roy really did try to listen. He had work to do. But Edward had other plans.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	1. Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Renamed as I've decided to expand the story.

Edward really did have a way of screwing with Roy. Especially now, as the blond kneeled between blue clad thighs, hidden under the solid oak desk. Roy had to fight to keep his expression neutral as the former state alchemist teased him, pressing the rough fabric of the uniform into his thighs. It would have been enjoyable if not for the fact he was in the middle of a meeting with one of Eastern Command's many colonels, organizing orders for the Ishval rebuild.

The Brigadier General's voice wavered in its smooth tenor as Ed pressed a palm against the outline of his hardened cock. If the colonel heard it, he didn't question it, standing at ease while they discussed the next phase of the plan. Edward's rough palming turned into the slow unzipping of his pants, which caused Roy to talk louder to cover the noise.  _ This meeting will never end _ , Roy thought as his dick was pulled out of its confines.

Edward seemed unperturbed by the thought of being caught with his face inches from one of the most affluent men in Amestris as he stroked Roy languidly, his hot breath causing Roy to shift slightly forward. As Roy focused on keeping his voice level, he was startled when a wet tongue probed his head, teasing his leaking slit. He slowly blinked as he tried to focus, the colonel still seeming unaware as he had begun talking animatedly with his hands.

Edward had begun sucking softly on the tip of Roy's cock, his hands sliding along the uniform covered thighs. While Roy had to focus every thought into remaining expressionless and calm, every movement of Ed's mouth around his cock sent waves of pleasure and need though him. He subtly tried to rush the colonel away but the other man didn't get the cues dropped, still speaking of specific jobs to be filled and tasks he done. Without warning, Ed took Roy to the base, hands holding his hips down as he twitched forward involuntarily.

The colonel, having noticed, asked Roy, "Are you feeling alright, Brigadier General? Do you need anying?"

Roy shook his head and replied in a slow voice, "No I just get a little fidgety is all. There's lots of paperwork to be done."

The colonel nodded in understanding and continued his original line of thought. At the same time, Ed sucked harshly while bobbing his head, causing Roy to silently thank whatever God existed for the fact he wasn't speaking at that moment. Ed breathed through his nose and was careful to stay as quiet as possible, the fear of being caught made up for the lack of mess that usually turned them both on. Roy gripped the arm of his chair until his knuckles turned white, the only outward sign of the way Ed was currently destroying every last brain cell he had.

Finally unable to take it, he spoke and interrupted the colonel, "Colonel Pleet, I believe we have enough information and that you'll perform necessarily to the tasks that weren't explicitly laid out. You are dismissed."

The colonel nodded, looking satisfied at the off handed compliment and left Roy's office, shutting the door behind him. Roy let out a shaky sigh and relaxed, hands moving to grip his lover's hair as he leaned back to watch. Edward stared back as he deep throated Roy again and sucked as he drew back.

"Ed, I'm gonna kill you when I get home," Roy managed as he tugged at the hair tie keeping Ed's hair contained. He fisted gloved hands tightly into blonde locks.

Ed just stared innocently back, one hand coming to grip the base of Roy's cock while the other disappeared into his own lap. The sight of Ed's own pleasure, accompanied by a soft moan around Roy, was beautiful. Roy could already feel his pleasure reaching the breaking point as he breathed sharply. Ed seemed to sense this and moved his hand from Roy's cock to the hands on his head, shoving himself forward slightly as encouragement to Roy. 

Roy got Ed's cue and forced the blonde to take him to the base, holding him there before pulling his head back and repeating the motions over and over. Edward moaned at the roughness, eyes watery from nearly choking. The hand he had on his own cock moved faster as the blowjob got messier and louder with each thrust. Roy's pleasure was heard in his quiet grunts and soft curses, which grew more frequent as he forced as much of his cock into Ed's mouth as possible while Ed hollowed his cheeks.

"You're gonna swallow every last bit," Roy whispered his command, sounding breathless.

Ed pressed his tongue against the underside of Roy's cock and sucked harder, bobbing his head slowly while his tongue worked across the sensitive, throbbing organ. Without warning, Roy's 

breath hitched and he thrust towards Ed's mouth. Though it caused Ed to gag, he still managed to prepare himself enough for the thick cum sliding down his throat, his tongue sliding against Roy until the other man yanked him away from the sensitive organ.

"Get up," he managed as he shoved himself back from the table and worked on making himself presentable again.

Ed followed the command, which he seemed to enjoy doing much more now that he was being fucked senseless nearly every night.

Roy gripped Ed's hips harshly, dark eyes met gold ones. The Brigadier General held his lips in a tight line as he took in Ed's appearance. Finally, he spoke again.

"I'll be home at 5:30 and you'll be exactly where you should be, correct?"

Ed stood at attention as best as he could with Roy gripping his hips, "Yes, sir!" 

His eyes gave away his excitement, his pupils large in their golden pools. Roy released his captive and leaned back, allowing Ed to move to the other side of the desk. They continued staring at each other, Roy taking in the flush on Ed's cheeks.

"Wear red tonight," Roy commanded.

Ed didn't reply but let the tension release from his shoulders. He spoke as he started for the door, "I'll see you at 5:30, Bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy comes home. Ed's in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it took me to get this posted. I've been dealing with some 2020/2021 typical bull and haven't been emotionally available enough to do this.

The house was quiet when Roy entered at exactly five-thirty. He paused, shutting the door silently. Ed wasn't in the living room or kitchen, he noted.  _ Maybe the brat followed orders for once _ , he thought to himself as he made his way up the stairs. The bedroom door was open at the end of the hall. Roy moved towards it with confidence, knowing he would find his prize within. He stopped as he crossed the threshold, taking in the sight before him.

Ed was kneeling on the bed, his bare ass in the air and face pressed into the mattress. He had listened to Roy's request of red with thigh high socks and a matching leather choker. It was almost a collar but enough difference stood that he didn't complain about wearing it. Blond hair spilled onto the pillows, loosely braided and tied with a red ribbon.

"Well, Major. You've followed orders for once, I'd almost think you deserve a reward," the Brigadier General was playing his role well. The Flame Alchemist would always be the suave, flirtatious Colonel Bastard when it came to his subordinate turned lover. Ed liked it better that way.

"Yes, sir." The reply was muffled by pillows.

Roy moved closer, his glove-clad hands reaching to brush skin. Ed's excitement was visible all over him. From the tension in his back to quivering at ghosted touches to his visibly hard cock.

"Major, is there anything you'd like to request?

Ed started to squirm quietly, "No sir."

Roy grinned, "Then am I to believe you'll accept whatever I choose?"

"Yes, sir."

Hands disappeared from skin and a moment later reconnected with a hard smack. Ed gasped and leaned forward. Roy’s rough gloves made the sensitive skin tingle even more. He squeezed Edward’s butt before pulling back to spank him in the same spot as before. Roy repeated his motions, a spank followed by attempting to soothe the reddened skin before he did it again. Ed’s hands fisted into the blanket and he moaned with each hit.

Lips brushed against the abused skin after a fifth hit, causing Ed to press his face deeper into the mattress. No matter how often they did this, he blushed at nearly every touch and word, just like he had during their first time. He especially couldn’t help it when Roy was kissing him, pressing soft lips to sensitive skin all over his body.

Ed heard the sound of the belt coming undone and he tensed slightly in anticipation. As he expected, a sharp smacking noise radiated throughout the room as leather connected with the backs of his thighs, causing him to shout. The welcomed feeling of pain and pleasure tingled over him and he gasped, pushing his ass towards Roy.

“Well, Major, it seems we’ve found a fitting activity to keep you out of your usual trouble,” the next hit came without warning, turning Edward into a moaning, sobbing mess.

Nights like this one were uncommon but both enjoyed them immensely. On these nights, Roy pushed Ed to his limits and helped him break. They would both be left sweating, sticky messes and Roy would care for his lover afterward. That was what he looked forward to most.

Ed’s muffled voice broke the train of thought as he mumbled “please” over and over again. Roy flipped the blond over unceremoniously, earning another breathy moan. His dark eyes surveyed Ed’s flushed body and the leaking head of his cock as hips thrust it uselessly into the air. Ed was still begging quietly and Roy grabbed his face with his thumb and forefinger.

“Please what, Major?” his voice was low and gravelly, the sight before him causing his uniform pants to tighten more. 

“Colonel, please, I…” his gold eyes met Roy’s dark ones and he got impossibly redder, looking away. Roy turned his head and forced him to look. “I need you.”

“What do you need, Fullmetal?”

Edward made a sound of frustration, knitting his brows together. As much as he enjoyed fucking Roy, he would be left embarrassed and even more turned on every time Roy  _ made  _ him say what he wanted, made him admit how badly he wanted to get fucked. Swallowing, he spoke.

“I want you to make me scream. I wanna be filled with your cock. I wanna make you cum inside me.”

Roy grinned at Ed and released his chin. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, earning a soft moan as his uniform brushed against Ed’s member. It was a violent clash of tongue and teeth and lips, messy and hot. When he pulled away from Edward, he immediately attacked the blond’s neck, nipping and sucking along pulse points.

“You’re such a good little soldier,” Roy whispered into his ear as he licked the shell. Ed moaned and knotted his fingers in dark locks.

Roy worked his way to Edward’s toned chest. He kissed along collarbones and sucked his way to the scarred skin at Ed’s right shoulder. When he kissed along it, he could feel the bolts left beneath Ed’s skin. It had been years, Ed was no longer an unreasonably fit and deadly teenager. He had blossomed into a happy young man before Roy took true notice of him, though he supposed he had always loved the other man in some way. Their relationship had taken nearly ten years to progress to this point but Roy wouldn’t change a thing.

He left a trail of reddened skin in his wake as he kissed down to Ed’s stomach and relished the toned muscles there. His hands caressed where silky stockings met toned thighs. He could feel the automail just inches below the top of the left sock and he wanted to tug it down to run his tongue across the cool metal.

Roy broke contact with Ed’s stomach to do just that. He folded the top of the sock down enough to kiss the scars there and nip at the sensitive skin. He traced his tongue over scars and metal, earning high-pitched moans.

When he stopped, he didn’t fix the stocking, leaving the automail exposed. His hands ghosted over Ed’s flushed skin and the blond arched into it. Roy flicked his left nipple as Ed whined, causing Roy to grin triumphantly.

“Good little military dog,” he whispered, settling between Ed’s thighs and tugging him towards the edge of the bed. Ed had already gotten the lube out, the bottle had been next to his foot when Roy entered. Making sure Ed was watching, Roy removed his gloves finger by finger with his teeth and tossed them onto the bed. He popped open the lube and drizzled it over his fingers. He gave it a moment to warm as he commanded that Edward stay still.

Roy glided a lube-slick hand over Ed’s cock, making it jump. His free hand hooked at the base of Ed’s right knee and he made Edward expose himself more. Watching Ed’s reaction, he ghosted his fingers further down to cup his balls. He massaged them lightly, relishing the small groans escaping Edward’s mouth.

Finally, Roy’s fingers teased at his entrance, stroking the ring of muscles before his middle finger pressed inside. Ed bit his hand to stifle the moan. Roy bit his inner thigh and sucked harshly. His finger stroked languidly inside Ed, curling into his prostate and stretching him further. He added another finger and Ed bucked involuntarily.

“Fullmetal I am aware it is damned near impossible for you to listen but hear this: if you move again I will not be fucking you. Do you understand?” Roy’s voice was deep, laced with his own excitement.

“Y-yes, sir,” Ed gasped. As much as he hated orders in day-to-day life, he loved when Roy did this.

“Good.” Roy resumed his torture, thrusting his fingers into Ed and curling them into his prostate. He scissored and worked his lover open mercilessly. Two fingers became three and Ed was fisting his hands into the sheets. If he still had his automail, the grip would be tearing the fabric. Ed’s loud moans became sharp gasps for breath as he tried to keep himself from finishing too soon. He looked beautiful, the braid had loosened more and his golden hair fell around him like a halo. His golden eyes were half-lidded and he was flushed to his chest and his parted full lips were begging to be kissed again. 

Roy wouldn’t ever be able to resist his beautiful lover. He stopped and slowly pulled his fingers out, making Edward groan softly. He undid his uniform enough to release his cock and stroked himself with his lube-covered hand. He looked into Ed’s eyes and ran a hand across his thigh.

“Are you ready?” Roy’s voice was tender. 

Ed nodded and licked his parted lips.

Roy grabbed the back of Ed’s flesh knee and hooked the ankle over his shoulder. Watching Edward’s face, he slowly pressed himself into the other man. The blond gasped as he was stretched, his hands scrabbling to grip Roy’s forearms.

“Roy- Colonel, if it isn’t an inconvenience, you could hurry the fuck up,” Ed glared up through his bangs.

Roy smirked and snapped his hips forward harshly, earning a half-moan, half-shout from Edward as he fully sheathed himself. He leaned forward, pressing Ed’s thigh into his torso, “Watch your tone. Insubordination will not be tolerated.”

Ed swallowed audibly, his cock twitching slightly in response to Roy’s words, “Yes, sir. Please continue.”

“Gladly,” Roy rolled his hips and both of them groaned at the feeling. 

The Brigadier General grasped Ed’s hips and pulled almost completely out before thrusting again with as much force as possible. He fucked Edward hard, sweat beading on his forehead and Ed writhing beneath him. Roy’s hands were gripping hard enough to bruise the strong hips beneath him. He leaned farther forward, capturing Ed’s lips with his own, and allowed one hand to move upwards, tweaking a sensitive nipple.

Edward moaned into the sloppy kiss, hooking his automail foot around Roy to gain enough leverage to meet the thrusts. When the kiss broke, Ed’s head fell to the side as Roy attacked the tanned skin on his neck. Roy bit and sucked and kissed along the column of Ed’s throat, adding more marks to claim him. These were too high to be hidden by his clothes so Roy would be able to marvel at them for days after.

Ed looked up at Roy, his expression twisting with the feeling deep inside, “Please, Roy.”

Roy smiled at the angelic man under him, brushing hair from his sweaty face. He knew Ed was close, he could tell from the way tanned hands made fists, regardless of if there was hair caught in them. He could tell from the way Ed was meeting his hips with desperation, his mouth open as he panted. The way Ed’s cock twitched, red and neglected, was a good identifier too.

“What do you need, my love?” Roy’s hand was already moving as he waited for Ed to respond.

“Touch me. Please. I’m ready,” Ed was still blushing but he maintained eye contact and his voice was a desperate whisper. 

A calloused hand wrapped around Ed and stroked him in time to thrusts. Edward groaned at the touch, arching into it and tossing his head to the side. Roy quickened his pace, slamming into Ed so hard that the solid oak frame of the bed creaked. Hands reached for the brigadier general’s face and he obliged, leaning forward to press his forehead to Edward’s.

Their lips met in a series of sweeter kisses as Ed neared the edge. When the kiss broke, Ed had fisted his hands in Roy’s hair moaning into his ear as he tensed up, squeezing around Roy’s cock so he could barely move. Roy stroked him faster and whispered for him to let go, to cum like a good soldier.

Ed’s leg pulled Roy closer and his hands tugged harder at raven locks as he finally came undone. His release splattered over his bare chest and Roy’s uniform clad one. When he finally relaxed, arms going lax and head falling back, Roy shifted their positions. He flipped Ed over and realigned himself.

“Are you ready?” He asked and received a nod of affirmation.

An arm wrapped around strong hips to hoist them higher as he thrust into Ed again. The alchemist groaned and pressed his face against the mattress. He had just readjusted to the intrusion when a hand tangled in his hair and forced him to stand on his knees, back against Roy’s chest. 

Roy’s hand returned to stroking Ed’s hardening member as he fucked him. He nipped at Ed’s ear and ran his tongue from the shell and down his neck. Teeth settled against Edward’s left shoulder and he bit down hard. Ed groaned at the feeling, his hands moving behind him to grab Roy’s uniform again.

“Such a good soldier, taking my cock. You love this but I know you love the feeling of me finishing is what you really want. My good boy loves when I cum in him doesn’t he?” Roy whispered in Edward’s ear, his filthy language drew high-pitched whimpers from the blond’s lips.

“Y-es, sir. God please, give it to me. Please,” Ed whined, twisting his head to look at Roy with desperation.

The look was enough to earn Ed what he wanted. Roy pulled him closer by his hair and slammed into him harder and lost the rhythm. His hand still worked Ed and he could feel him pulsing as he started to cum. The feeling of Ed squeezing his cock again sent him over the edge. Roy buried himself as deep as he could and allowed Ed to milk him and he moaned his name.

When they were both spent, Roy released his grip on Ed and settled him against the mattress. He went to the bathroom and wet a rag. He returned to Ed and wiped the mess from his skin before wiping himself off. He stripped from his uniform and shifted Ed to lay on his stomach in his usual spot on the bed.

“We’ll take a bath once you’ve rested a bit, okay?”

“Mhm,” Ed replied, already sounding sleepy.

Roy redhead for a bottle of lotion on the nightstand and carefully rubbed it on Ed’s abused bottom. There were red marks from his hands and the belt that might make it difficult to sit later, he hadn’t shown Ed any mercy. Once that was finished, he freed tangled blond hair from a red ribbon, removed the leather choker, and moved to roll the red thigh highs off.

“Leave them?” Ed asked quietly.

Roy smiled and hummed in affirmation, reaching instead for a comb. He worked the knots from his lover’s hair and leaned to plant kisses on his shoulder blades. When he finished, he helped Ed under the covers and joined him. Ed settled into Roy’s arms like he had always been there and fell asleep.

Roy watched him for a long time, brushing his fingers down a side with a starburst scar similar to his own and planting soft kisses on his head, wondering how he had gotten to be so lucky.


End file.
